


A Hound in the Dawn

by jackamole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Deidara, Dimension Travel, Dubious Consent, Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M, Not A Fix-It, One Pairing Per Chapter, Porn With Plot, Time Travel, Top Hatake Kakashi, mostly abandonned, probably never to be updated again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackamole/pseuds/jackamole
Summary: Kakashi woke up in a foreign dimension where the Akatsuki were actually the good guys trying to tear down Orochimaru's new regime in Konoha. Stranded in a new world, what will Kakashi do to stay alive?In other words, Kakashi fucks his way through Akatsuki. As they say, make love, not war.





	1. Something's wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Ermmmm so this is being done while the author is procrastinating on school work. It's a very self-indulgent first work. Updates will be sporadical at best. Please comment so I can improve!! :D

Chapter 1: Something's wrong

 

Kakashi blinked his eyes open. He was in an unfamiliar, dimly lit room. He glanced around. Miles upon miles of rocks surrounded him, left over from an ancient river of ice. He didn’t know what happened before he woke up, but it couldn’t be anything good, as his body ached from the toes to the tip of his hair. However, he didn’t denote any life-threatening injury, only three shallow cuts and some bruised ribs.

 

As his eyes slowly adapted to the darkness, he took in notice his surroundings in detail. He tried to sense chakra signature or residues to gather clues about how he landed here, but no avail. All traces seem to be ancient, and the newer ones vanished in an unsettling quick manner. _Someone must have cleaned up their traces._ Thinking about exploring this place and escape in order to report to his village, he stood up and walked around. As he stood up on wobbly feet, a shadow wiped under his feet, too quickly to be countered. As he was dragged underground, something hit the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

 “He doesn’t look that strong, un. You sure you have the right guy, un?”

“Brat, shut up. Keep an eye on him.”

 

He heard two weirdly familiar voices arguing over him. With his eyes still closed, he regulated his breathing, hoping that they wouldn’t notice that he was awake.

 

“Hey, Danna, look he’s awake, un!”, said one of his captors while _rudely shoving the blunt end of a kunai on his cheeks_.

 

Annoyed, Kakashi opened his eyes to an impossible sight: Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara the Bomber sit together in front of him. His expression must have betrayed something, because Deidara broke into a grin, eyes glittering. “Hey, we’re the Akatsuki! You must have heard of our fearsome reputation, un!” Sasori the Puppeteer’s mouth curved upwards, while the rest of his facial features remained deceptively placid. “I am Sasori of the Red Sand, and he is Deidara, my partner. We are here to make a proposition.”

 

Kakashi still hasn’t recovered from the shock of seeing these very dead missing-nin _alive_ , one of which was killed personally by his student Sakura. Every sentence they spoke was a punch to the chest, sending his thoughts reeling a thousand meters per second. What the hell happened? Either this is a very elaborate genjutsu, which he saw no reason for putting, as he had nothing to do whatsoever with these two, or he was somehow in an alternate dimension, which, sadly for him, was much more likely, as he already has a pocket dimension _in his goddamn eye_. 

 

Taking a moment to think, he closed off his expression and motioned for them to speak. Better gather some information before making a decision.

 

The two shinobi in front of him exchanged a look, unimpressed. “Well, we’re here to help you avenge your clan, un. I don’t know who thought it would a good idea, but leader-sama insisted, un.” The red-headed smacked the blond, causing him to fall forward. “Sorry for his manners, he’s new to the job. Akatsuki would benefit greatly from someone of your caliber joining our ranks.”

 

Kakashi couldn’t believe his ears. He was a Sasuke-like revenge-obsessed missing-nin in this universe. How? Has he gone rogue after the suicide of his father? No, he was five at the time and, no matter how much of a genius he was, he couldn’t have survived on his own, in the wild, while being hunted by the village at the same time. What could have prompted his betrayal?

 

As if they sensed his questioning, Sasori smoothly added, “We can help you hunt down the treacherous Orochimaru. He has inflicted a great amount of damage here as well before returning as a savior to the village he betrayed. The snake had the audacity to become the Fifth” The smile on his face promised a thousand deaths.

 

Kakashi mulled over the dilemma for a moment. Clearly, becoming a missing-nin and joining the Akatsuki is never a good option to take but the alternative might be worse. He shuddered. Does he really want to return to a village ruled by Orochimaru, who in his world caused Sasuke to defect and tortured his good friend Tenzo and who experimented on infants? Becoming a mercenary for hire couldn’t be that hard, he thought.

 

“You got me good there. I accept your proposal.” His visible eye crinkled in a fake smile, while his body tense, waiting for their response.

 

Deidara’s eyes darkened, his expression turning into a sinister rictus with too many teeth.

“Very well, but before we accept you, you have to pass a test, un.”

 

Somehow, Kakashi had a very bad feeling.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Kakashi vs Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara tests Kakashi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! I have updated. THE PORN IS HERE! I hope you enjoy this sex scene, as it's my first time writing one. ;))

Without a word, the two stood up from their resting spot and motioned for Kakashi to follow. With a curse, Kakashi fumbled his way up, realizing only that his chakra was cut off by seals running up his arms to his his neck. Without chakra to support him, his legs wobbled under his weight.

“Sorry about the chakra suppression seals, un! We had to neutralize you until you have proven your loyalty.” Deidara said while they stepped out of the cave onto a cliff. The sky was stunningly blue, and the sun shined through the sparse clouds to illuminate the red dust under their feet.  

The blond made a small clay bird with his hands, which, when landed on the floor, inflated into a giant one. It was well below the full scope of his capabilities, as Kakashi saw from the devastation left from his fight with Sasuke. Still, it was quite impressive to see.

They all mounted the bird, its reserve of chakra pulling them close and preventing them from falling over. Sasori pulled out a kunai and started adjusting his puppets with it. Deidara started to cackle maniacally while they lifted off, chucking explosives down the canyon. Kakashi deliberately turned his head away from these two maniacs and thought. _What the heck had he gotten himself into?_

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

They landed in a small clearing in a desolate forest, miles away from human civilization. In fact, it seemed like they were in a desert with no signs of life at all. Deidara and Sasori both flared their chakra in a rhythmic manner. _1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1._ He’d better remember it for future references, Kakashi thought _._ The ground rumbled, and a staircase appeared. As they descended, Deidara and Sasori continued to flare their chakra, disabling traps and mechanisms designed to keep intruders out. A long chain of eerie chakra-powered torches illuminated the long descent with faint blue light. The air was dry and covered in dust. It gave the impression that no one had visited the place in a long time.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the bottom of the staircase. A huge underground chamber awaits them. Half-decayed Uchiha crests lined the wall, and thrones and tables littered the ground. It was an ancient Uchiha familial safehouse from the Warring States Era, a vestige of the times past. No outsiders should have access to this place unless an Uchiha invited them in. Itachi has given them permission then. Not only he had murdered his own clan, but he also gave away his familial lands as well, thought Kakashi with distaste.

“That Uchiha configured the house to respond to our chakra only, un. So, if you try anything,” Deidara’s lips curved upwards. “You’ll be crushed by the traps, un.”

 He nudged Kakashi to follow him into another room by the side, void of furniture except for the futon in the middle. The door closed with a bang behind him and he was left alone with a trigger-happy S-rank missing-nin. Sasori must have left at some point, his mind distantly pointed out.

Deidara shoved him on to the mattress while he was still bound by the chakra-suppressing seals. Kakashi snarled. “Do you have no honor, fighting someone while they’re still incapacitated?” Kakashi considered the blond, his one black eye narrowing. “Or are you simply scared that you can’t beat me at my full strength?” As expected, Deidara was ruffled by his comments. However, he didn’t rise to meet the challenge, choosing to step closer instead. “I think you have the wrong idea of what the test is about, un?”

“Leader-sama told us to measure your strength, but left the details to our discretions, un.” Deidara licked his lips, shrugging his black and red coat off his shoulders. Thin threads of white clay shoot out of his mouth-hands to tie Kakashi’s hands behind his back, wrapping tight around his arms. “These babes will go off if you don’t behave, un.” Deidara straddled the silver-haired haired man and took off his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan, harmless due to the minute amount of chakra Kakashi still possessed in his body. He also lowered the face mask, his mouth-hands licking a long strip of Kakashi’s pasty white cheek, untanned from years of hiding.

Feeling quite vulnerable without his usual defense, Kakashi blushed. He has by now a very clear idea of what the exam entails and would prefer to Not Think About It. Oh god, he was going to have sex with Deidara to get into Akatsuki, isn’t he? “Hmm, you do look quite the snack, un.” The blond exanimated Kakashi appreciatively, actively stripping him with his eyes.

Embarrassed under the attention, Kakashi snapped. “I thought you were supposed to be mercenaries, not a bunch of pay-per-hour booty calls?” Deidara was unfazed, a smirk still hanging on his face. “How do you think we get the funding, un? There are only that many daimyos to assassinate, un.” He zipped open Kakashi’s flak jacket and tossed it on the floor. “I am going to assess your seduction abilities, un. For the good of Akatsuki, un.” The heat in his eyes and the eagerness in his movements told another story.

His hands ran up and down his chest beneath his navy t-shirt. The blond man whispered into his ears, hot breath caressing his ear lobes. “You are surprisingly unresponsive for someone who said they were going to pound me into the mattress, un.” Kakashi froze. He was going to hunt down his alternative from his universe and _skin_ him alive, consequences be damned. Who in their right mind would say that to _an S-rank missing-nin_? Him, apparently. He groaned. Deidara took this for a sign of enjoyment and continued to caress his chest, his stomach, his back, with more vigor. As much as he loathed to admit it, the blond has a way with his hands, his hand-tongue swirling around and licking and biting. Against his will, heat pooled in his lower regions and his dick started to stir.

Deidara, who was still sitting on him this whole time, felt his cock twitch. “Interested after all, hmm? I thought you were never going to respond, un.” The blond started to grind on him, his hips rolling in a tantalizingly slow fashion. Kakashi bit down a grunt, his face flushed with heat. He never really needed to conceal his facial expression since he had that mask of his, but he really wished he knew how to regulate his expressions as Deidara drank the sight of him slowly losing his composure, panting, mouth slightly open, eyes squeezed shut.

Deidara started working on his neck, nibbling the sensitive area behind his ears. He hit a delicate spot and Kakashi couldn’t a moan from escaping his throat. Deidara had a viciously satisfied look in his eye. His right hand reached down Kakashi’s trousers, fumbling a bit to cope a feel before taking out his dick. His left hand reached down his trousers and pulled out his own cock, veiny and dripping with pre-cum. Kakashi doesn’t have an extraordinarily huge one (no, that would be Minato-sensei, it seemed like that man was skilled in every area), but he was quite large and a size bigger than Deidara.

The blond didn’t seem to mind, choosing to rub their dicks together, his mouths-hands rubbing, licking, and biting the engorged members. Deidara had a way with his hands that made Kakashi feel like every second the tongues left his shaft was torture. Kakashi desperately wanted more friction, more heat. He already constricted his muscles to shove his hips upwards before remembering that a single wrong move will send his arms exploding. Kakashi was dying. He _needed_ the release.

Deidara ground harder on him, their cocks caressing each other in a steady rhythm, their moans and pants coming out of their mouths at the same time. The blond licked his lips in anticipation and dripped his fingers in the pre-cum coating both of their dicks. He shoved three fingers into Kakashi’s mouth, gagging him and forcing him to taste the salty and slightly bitter substance. “Lick them like a good boy, un?” Deidara drawled out, enjoy the sensation of his digits in a hot cavity. Kakashi complied, his tongue tentatively darting around the calloused fingers in his mouth. He flushed again, unused to the sensation.

Deidara took the fingers out and lowered Kakashi’s pants. Kakashi gulped. He had no experience in that area and wouldn’t how to brace himself for the penetration. Against all expectation, Deidara lifted himself up and started preparing his hole. Kakashi, transfixed on the sight of fingers entering his ass, watched with fascination as Deidara scissored and relaxed his hole while fingering his prostate. Contrarily to his reputation as a porn-reading pervert, he didn’t have much experience concerning sex. The farthest he had gone with someone was a hand job with Obito during the war and some grinding with Gai during a particularly hard time in ANBU. It was Kakashi’s first time observing the actual details of gay sex and he blushed again at the sight, his dick twitching with interest.

With a grunt, Deidara pulled his fingers out and grabbed Kakashi’s dick, causing the other to cough out a muffled gasp. The blond proceeded to lower himself on Kakashi’s dick, hissing and grunting at the same time. “You are quite large, un. I like that.” An immense grin broke out in Deidara’s face as he took Kakashi in his body. His blue eyes glittered with pleasure and he gripped Kakashi’s shoulders with an iron grip. Kakashi shuddered, his eyes closing in pleasure. The heat, the tightness, the sensations overwhelmed him, and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. “A-ah”, he let out, biting his lips to prevent more sounds from leaking.

Deidara took pleasure in Kakashi’s suffering and started riding his cock, moving with lust and precision, each strike hitting his prostate. The sounds the blond was making were at the same time obscene and music to his ears, sending a flood of blood to his groin. The blond moved to kiss Kakashi and, without thinking, Kakashi responded in kind, sucking on Deidara’s tongue and exploring the other’s mouth and fighting for dominance. Deidara made a surprised sound, but the renewed vigor at which he pounded his ass on Kakashi’s cock showed how much he liked Kakashi’s little display.

Kakashi finally snapped and buckled under the pleasure. He thrust earnestly into Deidara’s ass, unwilling to give up the tightness and the heat. The abundance of pre-cum dripping down his dick was making obscenely wet noises as he thrust in and out. He gauged the blond’s reaction and hit where it caused him the most pleasure. Deidara cried out, thrust after thrust. Kakashi grunted and doubled his efforts, pulling the moans and cries out of the blond. He had never done this before, but nobody said he wasn’t a fast learner.

Kakashi attacked the blond’s neck, sucking and biting. Hickeys and love-bites blossomed on the younger ninja’s neck. One bite at a particularly sensitive spot caused Deidara to clench his ass, assaulting Kakashi’s cock with friction and pleasure. With a grunt, Kakashi picked up the pace. He bit, he licked, he thrust. With a cry, Deidara came, his seeds spilling everywhere. With a pant, Kakashi followed, coming in Deidara’s ass, while white cum slowly seeped out the interstice between his dick and the ass.

He collapsed on top of the blond, too tired to pull his dick out. His head was still spinning from the blinding pleasure, and the lull of the post-orgasm haze pulled him to shut his eyes. Faintly, he thought about how much a bad idea it was to sleep on top of an enemy ninja, but he was feeling extremely good after his release and he was tired. He soon fell asleep, nuzzling the other boy and getting a final thrust in before pulling his cock out.


End file.
